Wie waren sie, deine letzten Atemzüge?
by Tatheya
Summary: Eines der letzten Bilder im Anime: Raoul sieht die Explosion von Dana Bhan und denkt an Iason und Riki.


Disclaimer: ‚Ai no Kusabi' gehört nicht mir, ich hab es mir nur kurz ausgeborgt und will ganz bestimmt kein Geld damit verdienen.

Dieses eine Bild hat es mir angetan: Am Ende des 2. Teils, Raoul steht am Fenster und sieht wie Dana Bhan explodiert. Aus diesem Bild ist die kleine Geschichte hier entstanden.

Wie waren sie, deine letzten Atemzüge?

Du bist tot und nichts wird mehr so sein, wie es einmal war. Wie ich es vorausgesehen habe, Tanagura wird bis auf die Grundmauern erschüttert werden.

Ich stehe am Fenster, so wie du es gerne getan hast. Mit einem Glas Wein in der Hand. So urplötzlich, ohne Warnung, geschieht es: Eine Staubwolke breitet sich am Horizont aus. Ein fernes Donnergrollen, das um so lauter zu werden scheint, je näher es zu uns nach Eos kommt. Dabei sollte es doch eigentlich genau anders herum sein. Und jetzt weiß ich es einfach, Iason, du bist nicht mehr.

Ohne dass ich es merke, formt mein Mund lautlos deinen Namen, lässt der Schmerz in meinem Inneren mich die Hand ballen, bis das Glas zerplatzt. Und eine Träne stiehlt sich aus meinen Augen. Wann habe ich das zum letzten Mal zugelassen? Zu weinen? Gefühle zu hegen? In unserer kühlen und strengen Welt für jemanden etwas zu empfinden, der am strengsten und kühlsten von uns allen erscheint.

Ich ziehe mir die vom süßen Wein befleckten Handschuhe von den Fingern, wische mir die Träne vom Gesicht. Sie erscheint mir wie ein Fremdkörper, wie sich die letzten Sonnenstrahlen darin brechen, in diesem kleinen Tropfen.

Hast du Tränen vergossen, Iason? Bevor du gestorben bist? Weil du vielleicht endlich erkannt hast, wohin dich das alles geführt hat? Weil du erkannt hast, dass deine Liebe nicht erwidert wurde?

Warum überhaupt das Alles? Für wen, nein, für was? Er war der Niedrigste der Niedrigen, ein Mongrel, noch nicht einmal ein brauchbares Pet, so störrisch und ungehorsam. Nur für ihn hast du alles aufs Spiel gesetzt: Dein Vermögen, deinen Ruf, deine Stellung.

War Riki dir das alles Wert?

„Würdest du lachen, wenn ich dir sagen würde, dass ich Riki liebe...Raoul?"

Ich wusste damals nicht, was ich darauf antworten sollte und heute weiß ich es noch weniger. „Es geht nicht, du kannst ein Pet nicht ernsthaft lieben. Das verstößt gegen alles, was wir kennen, was wir achten.", hätte ich das sagen sollen? Du hast dich doch selten an Konventionen gehalten, weil du immer über ihnen standest. Und das habe **ich **an dir geliebt.

Aber ist dir das überhaupt aufgefallen? Hast du es je bemerkt, was ich für dich empfinde?

Es war während unserer Zeit auf der Akademie gewesen. Selbst unter der Elite, unter all den versammelten Blondies bist du noch aufgefallen. Hervorgestochen wie ein funkelnder Diamant. Und mit der Zeit wurde dein Funkeln noch strahlender und anziehender. Dieser eine Tag, ich sehe es noch immer vor mir: Ich saß im Garten und da bist du an mir vorrübergegangen. Durch Zufall hast du deinen Kopf mir zugewendet, du wolltest etwas zu deinem Furniture sagen, das dich begleitete. Und da habe ich zum ersten Mal in deine blauen, eiskalten blauen Augen gesehen.

Dein Blick, der sich nie veränderte, egal ob du von unseren Tutoren eine Strafe auferlegt bekommen hast, ob du in den Bars den besten Pets von ganz Eos zugesehen hast oder ob wir uns geküsst haben.

Nur zweimal, da hast du mich so anders angesehen, da habe ich in deinen blauen Ovalen einen Anflug von Zärtlichkeit und Sehnsucht gefunden. Als du mich zum ersten Mal genommen hast, mit mir das gemacht hast, was wir schon unzählige Male bei den Pets verfolgt hatten, aber uns selbst verboten ist zu tun. Du hattest dich über mich gebeugt, dein blondes, silbrig schimmerndes Haar fiel dir über die Schulter und deine langen, schlanken Finger haben sanft die Tränen abgewischt, die ich unwillkürlich vergossen habe, aus Angst, Schmerz und Freude.

Und beim zweiten Male, da hast du mich mit bemüht kalter Stimme weggeschickt. Jupiter hätte dich zur Rede gestellt und wäre keineswegs gewillt unser ‚Benehmen' zu tolerieren. Das war das einzige Mal gewesen, wo du dich gebeugt und nachgegeben hast. Das einzige Mal, ausgerechnet dieses eine Mal. Und dafür hättest du meinen Hass verdient, aber zu tief war die Zuneigung. Ich konnte dich nicht verachten, verstoßen und hassen.

Von dem Tag an, an dem Riki bei dir war, da habe ich ihn oft gesehen, jenen anderen Blick. Aber er galt nie mir, sondern dem Mongrel. Oh, ja. Ich glaube es wirklich, ihn hast du geliebt auf eine eigenartige Weise. Du hast ihn versucht zu brechen. Dass er sich dir, nur dir, ganz und gar hingibt. Aber schließlich hast du es erkannt, es gab nur eine Möglichkeit zu testen, ob er deine Liebe erwidert. Du hast Riki gehen lassen, ihm ein Jahr Freiheit geschenkt. Als er nicht zurückkam, da sprach dein verletztes, eifersüchtiges Herz und du hast ihn selbst zurückgeholt. Aber wundersamer Weise von da an, war Riki nicht mehr stur und widerspenstig. Er hatte sich dir hingegeben.

Ja, ich habe deine Sorge gesehen, als er plötzlich verschwunden war. Und anders als ich, hast du nicht an eine Flucht von ihm geglaubt. Für ihn, ein einfaches Pet, bist du zu Jupiter gegangen, hast dein eigenes Leben und Wohlergehen auf Spiel gesetzt. Hast die schlimmste Strafe nicht gefürchtet. Für ihn hast du dies getan. Warum, warum damals nicht für mich?

Ich war – und bin es noch immer- bin eifersüchtig auf Riki. Auf das, was er geschafft hat in dir zu erwecken.

Wie waren sie, deine letzten Atemzüge? Voll Bitterkeit und Trauer, Reue? Oder war er bei dir und deine letzten Sekunden auf dieser Welt waren gleichzeitig deine glücklichsten in deinem gesamten Leben?

Trotz allem, das hoffe ich für dich.

ENDE

Das waren meine Gedanken zu Raouls und Iasons Beziehung. Mir kam es so vor, als ob sie mehr wären als nur Freunde, die ab und zu gemeinsam Pool spielen. ;-)

Hey, so wie Raoul reagiert hat…

baket


End file.
